Unbreakable
by Uchiha
Summary: Finally updated! Chapter 3 is up.
1. Betrayal

* * *

**Disclaimer**

I do not own Kim Possible or anything associated with it

This story for the most part contradicts some of the events of "Go Team Go". (Actualy just the part about Shego's gloves) I just really didn't like the way that it portrayed Shego as having superpowers.

* * *

"And today, Shego, we shall take a different approach for my goal of world conquest!" exclaimed Dr. Draken from their new hidden-in-the-sand lair where everything was gray including the outside; Draken didn't know the first rule about camouflage. "Kim Possible has always been a pain in my rear end, but soon we will end this futile rivalry."

"OK, so spill already," said the green and blacked readied warrior nonchalantly. Nothing really impressed Shego any more because she knew that deep down there was almost no way she would ever put an end to Kim Possible; she hated her so much for it. For years now they had been trying and failing and Shego never questioned it. It was the way things were especially since Kim had only gotten stronger as she got older.

"Alright then," replied an enthusiastic Draken with one hand behind his back and the other pointing upwards, "the main problem we've been having is that we have been way to lenient to Kim Possible.

"Uh huh, yeah," Shego said while filing her nails. "And we always let me do all the work while you just sit back and do nothing."

"See, so it is your fault," replied Draken.

Shego looked up from filing her nails to glare at Draken, who cowered like a frightened puppy. "Too easy, " Shego thought as she went back to filing her nails.

"Anyway, Shego" Draken continued while he cautiously stood upright. "My new plan will involve the destruction of a city that will show them that we are in fact serious." Shego's eyes widened.

In all their time together she had never known Draken to ever even mentioned mass destruction or slaughtering anyone other that Kim Possible.

"Whoa, time out Dr. D. " said Shego with a surprised look. "You mean to tell me that you want to murder a few million people to get your way. You almost sound like a real supervillan."

"Precisely, Shego." Dr. Draken's eyes suddenly became cold and uncaring, something Shego had never seen before. Shego suddenly found herself somewhat frightened; the man that had been her pushover of a boss with a soft heart now wanted to kill.

"Won't do it," said Shego in a stern voice, straight a Draken.

"And why not?" asked Draken in an unfriendly voice.

"You've never been this way. This isn't you, Dr. D., what happened to you? This is...this is terrorism" she pleaded.

"Now, now, Shego," replied Draken in his lecture voice." I've never known you with a problem to kill. Why in fact I think I can remember a few times when you've done it yourself." He glanced at her.

"Only when I've had to!" Shego barked back. Suddenly Draken became cold and angered at her remark. Slowly he walked over to Shego and put his hand under her chin and smiled.

"Why my dear Shego," Draken said in a pleasant voice. "Don't you remember our little contract that we have?" Once again he changed to the heartless fiend that bothered Shego. "For you see, my close friend, if you do not cooperate then certain penalties will be enforced; and you know how much that will pain me."

"Get your filthy hands off me!" yelled an enraged Shego, backing up a few feet. "If you want to try and stop me be my guest, but I warn you Dr. D. I can be a real bitch to tangle with." Once she was in fighting position Shego flared her hands up and smirked at Dr. Draken before lunging at him with full force. As she raced towards him she suddenly felt a strong pain in her right side as she went flying towards the center of the lair.

"What was that?" Shego asked while trying to catch her breath.

"Oh, did I forget to tell you," said a content Draken. "I've acquired the finest service that exist on the planet."

"What are you talking about?" Shego asked while struggling to her feet.

"Why he's talking about us," said a young voice. Out from the shadows stepped a young man with brown hair dressed in what seemed to be a blue uniform from Global Justice. "It's done Dr. Draken, Global Justice has fallen and no one is the wiser."

"Good," said Draken.

"That's impossible," said a semi-conscious Shego. Her ribs had taken substantial damage and all she could do was stand there and stare at this boy who claimed to have taken out the worlds most powerful organization. "There is no way one person by himself could have taken them down!"

"Why you're not as dumb as you look Shego," replied the boy in a sarcastic tone. "As good as I am even I can't take them on by myself. Allow me to introduce my partner, if you will." As if from nowhere a black haired muscular man only a few years older than the boy appeared dressed in a similar GJ outfit.

"Hello, Shego, my name's Jon, "said the muscular man. "I thought you would be more of a challenge for my brother, but what can I expect from a female."

"Bite me!" replied Shego as she lunged at the man. She thrust into the air and came down with a fierce kick, to which he side stepped.

"You're weak," he stated as he backhanded the injured Shego. " One kick to the side and this is how you end up, pathetic. If this is the extent of your skill then Kim Possible will fall with ease."

"Come now, brother," interrupted the boy, "you know that I hate it when you hog all the fun to yourself."

"Wait did you just call him your brother?" asked Shego as she struggled to her feet. "This is getting weird."

"Why yes, Jon is my older brother. Oh, how rude of me to forget to introduce myself. My name is Vincent, but you can call me Vin." Said the boy in a devilish manner.

"Vin and Jon," said Shego," That sounds a little too familiar. You should try to be a bit more original."

"Dr. Draken would you like us to finish her off now?" Interrupted Vin.

"She knows too much," replied Draken.

"Well I think we know what that means," Vin said, licking the lower half of his upper lips. "You've insulted me for the last time.

"I said, bite me!" Shego yelled as she sprang to her feet. She managed to catch Vin off guard elbowing him in the face with her left elbow. Almost instantaneously she stretched her right arm to the side to fire a green blast at her brother, which connected at the abdomen. With both brothers out cold she turned to Draken and glared at him.

"Calm down Shego," yelped Draken. "You see, uh, oh yeah, you....you, passed my test...yes this was only a test Shego!"

"You lying coward," said Shego in a soft evil voice. "I'm gonna tear you limb from limb and feed you to these two monkeys!"

"Not in the face!" Squealed Draken.

"Oh please, Shego, such words are unnecessary," Shego heard behind her. "Did you really think we would go down that easily? I told you we were trained to surpass Kim Possible, I think the real monkey here is you."

"Why you!" Screamed Shego as she turned around, only to see Vin's fist heading straight at her. With no time to dodge, the woman was thrown back by the hit, falling, once again, to the floor. Almost immediately she felt another sharp kick to her already injured side, as she slid farther away from where Jon stood.

"Get up," stated Vin. "I'm not going to let you off with so little pain."

"Let's just finish her and be done with it," commented Jon.

"Do you disagree with me?!" a surprised Vin asked. "You know how much I hate it when people won't listen." Jon took a step back almost as if frightened by his brother's words.

"You're right, I'm sorry brother." Jon said in a nervous voice. "I just wanted to get this over with. You know how much it bothers to procrastinate, when things can be done right away."

"I realize that," Vin said with utter pleasure, "but one must learn the joys of life are not always found instantaneously." It was then that Shego knew that she had to do something or her death would be abrupt.

"There's got to be something I can do," Shego thought to herself as she lay looking at Vin. Her ribs were broken. Also, to add insult to injury she was losing to some no name newbies. She then looked at her hand, at the glove on her hand, her prized possessions. The Holy Grail she had earned from her first major crime.

"Sacrifices have to be made," she continued to think on the floor. "No, not both of them one should be enough to do the job, then I run." As quick as she could she slipped her left glove off and threw it where Vin stood; with her other hand she sent a green blast destroying the glove, causing a small explosion that sent Vin flying back.

"Brother!" Jon yelled while shielding himself from the explosion.

It was then that Shego jumped to her feet began to run for the nearest exit. The pain was something that she had to ignore because her very life depended on it. It was then that she found it lucky that Draken always made it a point to keep an exit close by.

"What are you doing?" Draken yelled. "Shego's getting away and this is not part of my plan. You're as bad as she is!"

Jon merely turned around to chase the pale skinned beauty, ignoring Draken's words. He wanted revenge.

"That was too easy," Shego thought to herself, having gained some confidence. "These guys are nothing, they're as bad as that dorky sidekick that Kim used to have." Shego could now see the exit up ahead, she knew if she could make it outside the pitch black desert would conceal her.

"Not so fast." Shego heard behind her. Jon was catching up fast to the injured Shego. She had badly misjudged her injuries.

"Then I fight," said Shego as she turned around. "Bring it on, sucka!"

"Such talk from a person with an outfit from last season, Shego!" snapped Jon.

"No one insults my fashion sense," Shego yelled angrily. It was then that by pure luck that a power failure occurred. Draken forgot to pay the electric bill again. Shego seized the opportunity and scurried out the door to the desert, where she escaped.

"I'll get you for this, Shego!" she heard Draken say. "You think you're all that, but you're not!"

"I can't believe he still says that," thought Shego as she limped through the cold sand. She was hurt bad.

After what seemed like hours she finally arrived at a backroad or a highway; she was too tired to tell. With no other alternative she tried to wave cars down, but none would stop for her. Suddenly a car pulled over to help her; she must've been spotted. Unfortunately, she couldn't make out who the person was a man or a woman.

"Shego, I can help you," said the person. All she could hear was a muffled voice.

"Who is this person?" Shego thought. "Why does this person know my name?" Many more questions raced through her head as she fainted in the arms of the stranger.

* * *

That's it for Chapter 1, it would help if you guys would please Read and Review. All comments are welcome to help improve my writing for Chapter 2.


	2. Home Coming

* * *

**Disclaimer**

I do not own Kim Possible or anything associated with it

This story for the most part contradicts some of the events of "Go Team Go". (Actualy just the part about Shego's gloves) I just really didn't like the way that it portrayed Shego as having superpowers.

* * *

"Finally, a day of rest," stated a happy Kim Possible while driving down the desert road. She was on her way back to Middleton, in her new black convertible to visit the family and Ron. The thought of seeing her mom and dad made her happy, but the tweebs were a different story. Ever since they had gone through puberty, they were a raging ball of hormones; worst part was that there were two of them, not just one. She loved them anyways.

"Then there was Ron," Kim thought as her Kimmunicator went off.

"What up Wa....Ron!" Kim exclaimed.

"Kim," Ron said in a concerned tone, "you should've been here in one maybe two hours tops."

"Ron," Kim lectured, "I've told you a million times that I won't ask for any favors unless I'm on a mission."

"But Kim!" Ron pleaded.

"N-O means no." Kim interrupted as she placed her Kimmunicator in a slot on her dashboard. "The last time I did that I ended up in some Bueno Nacho in Go City fighting along side Shego's family. I so do not want to end up doing that again."

"Ah yes, I remember that." Ron said as ecstasy spread over his face. "I'm technically Hego's boss you know and yet he continues to oppose the Naco." Ron had gone back to being employed by Bueno Nacho and had become the youngest regional manager in Bueno Nacho history.

"And I'm sure you're proud of it Ron, but like I said there's no need for me to call in a favor."

"But it's urgent Kim." Ron replied as a worried look now swept his face.

"Whoa, calm the drama and tell me what's wrong." Kim insisted.

"It's Monique." Ron said looking away from the monitor.

"What is it!" a concerned Kim yelled. "Is she hurt? Has she been kidnapped? Tell me!"

"Worse," replied Ron.

"What!?" Kim urgently asked

"She's moving." Ron whispered.

"Oh, that," Kim said with relief.

"You mean you've known?" Ron asked. "Why wasn't I informed?"

"Sorry Ron," Kim blushed. "I guess it just slipped our minds."

"Yeah, well, sorry to get you worried then Kim, but that's what happens when you leave your best friend out of the loop" Ron said. "Hey shouldn't you be stopping soon for the night? You know how dark those deserts get."

"I know," Kim replied. "I was actually planning to get an earlier start on my trip, but got so behind.

"Let me guess," Ron said with a smirk on his face, "You're no further than Arizona."

"I'm barely arriving to Las Vegas now." Kim sheepishly said. "Hey there's somebody on the edge of the road. Looks like they need a lift."

"Kim," this time it was Ron's turn to lecture. "You know you shouldn't pick up hitch-hikers in the middle of the night."

"No big," Kim said nonchalantly. "Remember I'm Kim Possible; there's nothing I can't handle. Kim began to pull the car over to the side of the road to help the stranger when she noticed that it was a woman who seemed severely battered. As she got closer she was able to see that the woman was non other than her rival Shego.

"Ron," Kim softly said as she stopped the car. "It's Shego." She slowly exited the car as Ron continued to talk, but she merely ignored him. "Shego, I can help you."

"Déjà vu," was all that Shego managed to force out as she collapsed into the heroine's arms.

Kim merely stood there holding Shego, wondering who could have done this to her. In all the years they had known each other Kim knew that other than her, Shego was second to none when it came to fighting. For someone to have done this to her was rare and maybe impossible. Kim finally managed to regain her composure as Shego let out a groan.

"Wade!" Kim yelled to the Kimmunicator as she carried Shego back to the car.

"Hey Kim," Wade said knocking Ron's signal off of the Kimmunicator.

"Wade," Kim grunted as she lifted Shego into the back seat of her car. "I ran into Shego on the side of the road and she seems like she's in critical condition. I need to find the nearest hospital!" Kim jumped into the front seat and grasped her Kimmunicator in both hands.

"Alright Kim," Wade replied while typing away at his keyboard. "The nearest hospital is 30 miles east near the Las Vegas Las Vegas Resort. Suddenly a look of confusion came over Wade's face. "Wait did you just say Shego was in critical condition?"

"Cut the chatter, Wade, I'm driving." Kim responded in a solemn tone.

"Where are you taking me?" a mellow voice came from behind.

"Shego you're awake!" an alarmed Kim stated.

"Where are you taking me?" Shego repeated.

"I'm taking you to the nearest hospital." Kim answered. "You need medical attention ASAP."

"You can't," Shego's soft voice painfully excreted itself.

"What are you talking about?" Kim asked. "You're in the worst condition I have ever seen you in, Shego. In all our battles you never came out looking like this."

"You can't," Shego repeated in a more painful tone.

"Why not?" Kim began to get annoyed.

"If you do then I can't help you to defeat them." Shego said while holding her ribs.

"Defeat who?" Kim's tone of voice changed. "Shego, who do I need to defeat?"

"Vin and Jon." Shego said as the pain overwhelmed her, who soon passed out in the back seat of Kim's car. Kim knew that Shego was being sincere or at least she told herself that, but could she really trust her rival to help her in combat with an unknown foe? As if from nowhere a person appeared in the road in front of her, Kim managed to swerve to the right side where her tires blew out for some reason.

"Why were you in the middle of the road like that!" Kim yelled while getting out of her car. "Don't you know that you could've gotten hurt?"

"If you harbor her," said the brown haired boy in what seemed to be her style of mission clothes. "I'll kill you sooner, Kim Possible."

"Who are you?" Kim asked curiously, but the boy merely glanced at her as a plane came down swooping him into the air.

"Wade," Kim said not looking at the Kimmunicator.

"Yeah, Kim?" Wade asked.

"I need to call in a favor."

* * *

"Thanks for the ride Pop Pop," Kim said in the snow, while holding Shego in her arms.

"You're welcome Kim," a man somewhat on the heavy side replied. "If you hadn't retrieved my contraption there would been have no way to flash freeze enough of my corn dogs to meet demands. You saved my business you know."

"No big," Kim's cliché echoed through the quiet Middleton neighborhood. "I've dealt with the Seniors plenty of times."

"You take care now," Pop Pop said as jet began to take off. "Why was she carrying that other female?" he yelled over to his pilot who merely shrugged.

"Home, sweet Home," Kim said to herself as she carried Shego towards her house.

"Hey Kimmie," a now conscious Shego stated. "We're not getting married so you don't have to carry me into the house.

Kim blushed. "Shego, I'm just helping you out since you've been passed out for the last hour and a half and beside I could've left you in that desert you know."

"Point taken," Shego's voice began to fade once again.

"You're in worse condition than I thought," Kim exclaimed as she ran towards the front door. "I better get you inside to see my mom."

Kim walked inside the obscure house, which seemed empty and lifeless. Kim immediately knew something was wrong, in all her years of living there the house had never seemed this way. It was nine o'clock at night and no one was home; Kim knew something was wrong. All Kim could make out were shadows along the walls when, suddenly, she caught a glimpse of a person standing in the corner.

"There!" Kim yelled as she set Shego down, immediately executing a front flip to come down upon the person in the corner. "Who are you?" Kim demanded as she grabbed the person by the collar of the shirt.

The lights suddenly came on as Kim noticed that the person who she had by the collar was none other than her best friend Ron.

"Heh, heh," Ron laughed as he waved to Kim with his fingers. "Surprise, welcome home Kim. I thought you would've taken this better."

"Kimmie-Cub," Kim's dad said in a stern voice. "You know how I feel about violence in the house. Only use it when you're fighting bad guys or other mad scientists and why is that circus girl back in our house again?"

"Dad this is Shego, my rival," said an irritated Kim. "She needs to get medical assistance from mom right away."

"Honey," Kim's mom said from behind. "Why can't you just take that girl to a hospital?"

"Maybe because she's wanted in about 20 different countries including this one," Ron stated still under Kim. "Oh and Kim, you can get off me now."

"Sorry, Ron," Kim said getting off of Ron. "So mom can you help Shego, while keeping it on the down low?" Kim began to give her infamous puppy dog eyes at her mom, who just stared in disbelief.

"Mrs. P.," Ron said, "You know that there's no winning this fight, those evil eyes have only gotten stronger with time. Hope is lost."

"You're right, Ron," Mrs. Possible replied. "Alright Kim, but just this once and don't forget that this is a girl that's tried to knock your head off on several occasions before."

"Mom," Kim said in a pleased tone. "You still rock."

"Come on dear," Mrs. Possible said, turning towards her husband. "It's gonna be your job to help carry Shego to the hospital, where no one will know who she is."

"By the way," Kim interrupted. "Where are the tweebs at?"

"Oh they're on some date." Kim's mom replied closing the door behind her. Kim shivered at the thought of two poor girls on a date with her brothers.

"Don't worry KP," Ron said when he noticed Kim shivering. "I got Rufus undercover making sure that they don't pull anything. Oh, so what's the deal with Shego?"

"I don't know," a concerned Kim replied. "All I know is that it has to do with someone named Vin and someone named Jon. I have Wade looking into it now."

"Vin and Jon," Ron repeated. "You think they could've been more original with..." The Kimmunicator went off, stopping Ron in mid sentence.

"Wade," Kim said answering her Kimmunicator almost instantly.

"Kim I did some digging on Vin and Jon," Wade stated while typing away at his keyboard.

"And?" Kim pushed.

"I could find nothing out about them, except for their full names." Wade said.

"So, what are they?" Kim continued to push.

"Vin Vincible and Jon Destructible"

"Vincible and Destructable," Kim said looking at Ron. "They're our targets Ron."

"Uhh, Kim," Ron replied. "Why are they our targets, I mean look what they did to Shego. They can't be all that bad."

"Ron," Kim was about to explain her sudden trust in Shego, but a loud crash came from the front door. The door went flying straight at Ron who had no time to react the door heading at him. Ron was out cold from the blow while Kim merely stood there staring once again at the boy who had threatened her life earlier. The boy who was named Vin Vincible.

"Impossible," Kim said in disbelief.

"I thought it was Kim Possible." Vin said taking a step towards the now frightened Kim.

* * *

Hey, sorry for the long delay between updates, I've just been really busy, especially with the fall semester starting. I really appreciate the reviews you guys gave me, so keep them coming. Chapter 3 will be up soon!

* * *


	3. Pathos

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note**

Sorry for the really long delay between the updates, especially since I said this chapter would be up soon. I was involved in a car accident, which really screwed things up. I'm OK though, so I'll try to put less time between updates.

**Disclaimer**

I do not own Kim Possible or anything associated with it

This story for the most part contradicts some of the events of "Go Team Go". (Actualy just the part about Shego's gloves) I just really didn't like the way that it portrayed Shego as having superpowers.

* * *

"Why are you here?" Kim asked in a frightened tone. 

"My names Vincent Vincible," the boy replied, "and you are to be my greatest challenge."

"Your greatest challenge?" a confused Kim asked.

"That's right," Vin said in a sadistic tone. "I've had many challenges, but not one has been able to amuse m for too long"

"What are you talking about?" Kim asked.

"You ask too many questions, Kim Possible." Vin replied, taking a fighting stance. "I'll just show you how bored I've been."

"What's your ish?" Kim asked, taking her fighting stance.

"Ish?" asked Vin, not being familiar with Kim's slang.

"Issue!" Kim said as she leaped at Vin, who was caught off guard. Vin managed to block by crossing his arms, but the force of Kim's kick was enough to send Vin flying out the door. "You mean your greatest challenge because you're not gonna be much of a challenge for me!" Kim stepped into the darkness to join Vin outside.

"That was a cheap shot, Kim Possible," Vin stated angrily.

"That was a cheap shot, on Ron," Kim smugly replied. "Now tell me what your problem is!" Once again Kim took the initiative; she ran at Vin, full force, doing a summersault over him, followed by a fierce punch.

"I'm here to kill you," Vin replied, swatting Kim's punch away with his forearm and countering with a roundhouse kick.

"I don't even know you," Kim said while ducking the kick. "I've never done anything to make anyone want to kill me. Except for the villains I have foiled."

"You don't get it do you?" Vin asked in an irritated tone. Doing two backward flips, he put some distance between him and Kim. "You are to be my final test, Kim Possible." Kim stood up.

"I'm your final test?" she asked. "You just keep repeating yourself."

"Such a pain," Vin replied with a maniacal smile.

"Who are your other tests?" an annoyed Kim asked. "You've given me no new info."

"Poor Kim," Vin said shaking his head, "always with the questions. Why don't you ask your little friend Wade? Then maybe you'll know something about Team Invincible."

Kim was about to follow up with more questions for the omnipotent youth, but, once again, there came a sleek plane to swoop the warrior off the ground. This time Kim was able to make out Vin's brother, Jon, looking at her through the opened side door. Kim stood there and stared at the plane as it faded into the darkness.

"I'm cold." Kim thought as she began to cool down. She then remembered that Ron was lying unconscious on her living room floor. All she was able to think about was what vin had said about her being his final test. She knew that calling Wade was out of the question until Ron was treated for his injuries. She picked him off the floor, without saying a word, and proceeded to lay him into the back seat of her mom's car to take him to the hospital.

"Now mom's gonna have another patient," Kim thought as she slid into the driver's seat. "Ron's mass has increased since we were teens, but in a good way."

* * *

"Why did you confront Kim Possible like that?" Draken asked as loud as he could, as he put the plane on autopilot. "And where's Shego?" 

"You're very demanding Doctor Draken," Vin said, taking a seat on the plane's bench. "I simply wanted to gauge her skills, that's all."

"Our plan could have been ruined because of that!" Jon stated. "Why was it so important?"

"Don't question me brother," Vin replied while looking at the floor. "You wouldn't want a repeat of what happened to you a few years ago, would you?"

"No brother," Jon said as the blood drained from his face. He clenched his chest, remembering what Vin had done to him years ago.

"But what about Shego?" Draken demanded.

"I thought the plan was to kill her," Vin asked annoyed by Draken's ever changing orders. "Besides, she wasn't at Kim Possible's house."

"I could never kill Shego," a saddened Draken replied. "At least not after we found out that we could use her new bond with Kim to defeat Kim herself."

"She injured me," Vin said staring at Draken. "I want her dead."

"Calm yourself, Vin" Draken said. "There are things far worse than death." Draken looked down at his lab coat. "Like getting stains on your favorite coat!" he said in a surprised tone while he tried to rub the stains out.

Jon only stood there staring at his brother and Draken. All he could do was shake his head at the fact that his brother was crazy and his boss was an idiot.

* * *

"So you're telling me that Vin actually had the nerve to attack you on the home-front?" a newly revived Shego asked from the hospital bed. "Looks like we are up against somewhat competent opponents." 

Oh, they're more than competent," Kim said while looking at her mom bandage Ron's head up. "In fact," Kim turned towards Shego, "Vin's skills may trump your own."

"Whoa, time out princess," Shego snapped back, "I wanna see you say that after I beat him to a bloody pulp. Little bastard thinks he's all that."

"You're lucky that your ribs are only fractured," Kim's mom added. "I don't think you'll be turning anybody into a bloody pulp anytime soon."

"Great," Shego replied while crossing her arms. "Now I'm getting lectured by Kimmie's mommy. Kim smirked at the verbal assault from the defensive Shego. "And besides," Shego added, "shouldn't you have nerd-linger out looking for clues on these two bozos?"

"First off," Kim replied, "his name is Wade and, second, we've already tried that."

"So did you find anything?" Shego asked.

"Not really," Kim responded. "Only that their full alias names are Vincent Vincible and Jonathan Destructable."

"Really," Shego responded. "Leave it to Draken to hire people so unoriginal."

"That's what I said," Ron butted in as he walked towards them. "You know, these villains just aren't trying anymore."

"Great, now me and the dork are agreeing now." Shego said as she rubbed her temples. "Just shoot me now."

"Shego," Kim lectured, "if we're gonna work together, you're gonna have to learn to get along with Ron and my family!"

"Hold it, time out Kimmie!" Shego signaled. "Who ever said that I was going to be working along side you! All I needed was a little help and you've given me more than enough."

"Why do you have to be so stubborn, Shego?" a now aggravated Kim asked. "You know that you're in no condition to go out alone, much less take them."

Knowing Kim had a point, Shego turned her head to the side, not liking the fact that her rival was so nice to her. She knew that whether or not her ribs were fractured, facing Team Invincible alone would be a feat that she did not want to face again. It was the thought of fighting side by side with the woman whom constantly handed her defeats that seemed to bring much pain into Shego's existence.

"I'm going to Bueno Nacho for a Chimurito Combo." Ron commented. "Did you want anything KP?"

"Ron," Kim began to lecture, "you already..."

"Does she always lecture everyone?" a sarcastic Shego asked.

"No worries, KP." Ron stated. "I'm gonna be fine, you just take care of yourself. By the way Drs. P., weren't Jim and Tim supposed to be home by now?"

"You're right Ronald," Mr. Possible, whom remained quiet this whole time, suddenly comment, "it may be a Friday night, but those two aren't allowed to stay out past ten p.m. Come on, honey, let's go get our boys."

"Kim you and Shego better get out of here too if you don't want anybody to know that she's here," Kim's mom added.

"No problem mom." Kim said. "We'll be out of here soon." Kim watched as her parents exited the room along with Ron; it sounded as though they were talking about the tweebs and puberty. Kim shivered.

"Alright," Shego said, "now that they're gone, I suppose you want me to tell you what happened. Right?"

"Bingo." Kim replied, turning her attention towards Shego.

"I'm sure you know that they're both skilled fighters," Shego stated. "but the only reason they were able to injure me was because they got me by surprise and there were two of them."

"I don't know about Jon, but Vin certainly has some skills." Kim added. "I know he was holding back when I fought him. I could tell by the way that I easily forced him out of my house."

"Right." Shego replied as she stood up.

"Shego, what are you doing?" Kim asked in surprise. "You're going to hurt yourself further if you attempt to get up like that!"

"Poor Kimmie." Shego stated, sounding almost similar to Vin. "I'll have you know that I pride myself on being the baddest and if I let this small injury keep me down for this long, well, then, how can I call myself the baddest?"

"Somehow I wouldn't expect less."

"Believe it." Shego stated in a smug tone as she slipped the hospital gown off. "I'm surprised that you have the gaul to not turn away, princess. Maybe there's something you want to tell me?"

"So not." Kim said blushing. "I just know better than to turn my back to someone whom I've fought to the death before."

"Touché." Shego replied, dawning her favorite colors. "I can't believe that I had to sacrifice one of my gloves for them." Shego looked at her left hand, where her green glove used to be.

"They're no amateurs that's for sure." Kim grew more concerned.

"But they're not Veterans either." Shego interrupted. "I did notice that for one reason or another Jon seems to be afraid of Vin. It's almost as though Jon was taught a lesson that stuck with him."

"Interesting." Kim replied as her Kimmunicator went off. "Hey Wade, what up?"

"Kim," Wade replied in a serious tone, "I have some unfortunate news for you."

"What is it Wade?" Kim asked.

"Maybe you should go out into the hall where Shego can't hear us." Wade requested. Kim looked over at Shego, who was still agonizing over the fact that her precious glove was no longer with her. "Uh, Shego," Kim said to get the attention of the sulking female, "I need to step out into the hallway for a minute."

"Whatever." Shego stated nonchalantly as Kim stepped out of the room.

"Ok Wade, now spill." Kim demanded as she leaned against the wall.

"I don't know an easy way to put this so I'll just say it." A gloomy Wade stated. "I did some more digging for Vin and Jon's past, but still came up with nothing. This lead me to hack into GJ's computers to see if they had any info, but, unfortunately..." Wade stopped.

"But." Kim repeated.

"But it seems that there's no sign of GJ anywhere. All their computers are down, I can't get a hold of any agents and it seems that their main headquarters has been completely annihilated."

"Dr. Director." Kim said to herself.

"Wait there's still more, Kim."

"More?!" Kim began to grow desperate.

"This is the part that I didn't want Shego to hear."

Kim stared at Wade, wondering why it would be in Shego's best interest to remain ignorant to the upcoming information. "Team Go." She lipped.

Wade nodded his head in agreement before continuing. "I just got the report from the Go City Police Department Sheriff's Office that Hego and the Wego twins are hospitalized with serious injuries."

"What about Mego?" Kim asked as tears began to build up. "At least he's Ok, right?"

"I'm sorry, Kim." Wade could no longer look at heroine in tears and was forced to turn away from the screen. "He died of serious head injury shortly after arriving at Go Hospital."

"Vin and Jon did it, didn't they?" Kim said with tears coming down her cheeks. "What am I going to tell Shego?" she asked herself as she turned towards the room labeled 202, where Shego stood in the doorway. Kim stood there staring at her long time rival, who hung her head. Kim wanted to comfort her, but the words or actions would not come to her.

"Kim," Shego said in a sad tone without looking up, "I think it's my fault."

"Shego don't say that." Kim said, wiping the tears from her eyes. "It's not your fault."

"Yes it is." A sad and frustrated Shego replied. "If I would've just faced them instead of running like a coward, then Mego might still be alive!" It was obvious that Shego was trying desperately to hold her tears back, telling Kim that although Shego couldn't stand her brothers, she still loved them.

"It was then that Kim remembered the events in Go City and how Shego had gotten a hold of Aviarious' staff. It enabled her to disable the other gloves, while making hers universal, so she could control all the powers at once. Yet, with all those powers, she never targeted a single one of her brothers in the final battle at Go City. Sure she fired one shot to scare Hego, but not once did she harm them. She cared for them and now one of her siblings was dead.

"I hate them Kim." Shego stated, continuing to hold her tears. "I hate them!" She dropped to her knees.

"Shego," there were no other words Kim could say; she knelt beside the fallen woman, "I'm sorry."

"I've never lost anyone before." Shego stated.

"I'm sorry." Kim repeated, embracing Shego, to her own surprise.

"I'm sorry too." Shego stated in a broken tone as tears began to flow down her face.

* * *

Hey guys I'm really enjoying your Reviews and they're coming in handy. I see some of you have questions or comments, but all I can say right now is that there is a reason for anything that seems a little off. Trust me :) 


End file.
